Older Sister
by WildChild005
Summary: Missy and her family have just moved into The Pink Palace...Missy wants to have a normal summer where she doesn't have to look out for her younger sister, but when Coraline keeps going past Missy's room every night and going through the little door behind the wallpaper...It will be up to Missy to help her little sister and be there for her
1. Meet Missy

Older Sister

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Coraline...I only own Missy

(Missy's Prov)

I don't know what I hate more...having to move somewhere else or always having to look out for my little sister, Coraline. Coraline was always so...different.

She was always getting on my nerves.

She would come into my room to hang out with me, steal my I-pod and always followed me.

There were the days that I was wished that I was an only child.

Oh, yeah, where are my manners?

My name is Missy...Missy Jones

I'm sixteen years old...five years older than my little sister Coraline

Coraline and I both resemble my mother very well, except Coraline's hair is dark blue and my hair is black with green tips and green bangs.

(Coraline only had her hair changed blue, because she wanted to copy me. I was the first one to have blue hair and I changed it when her hair was dyed blue.)

Okay, I may sound like I'm mean to my little sister but...Hey, she's a little pest!

I really just hate that I have to give up some of my time to watch out for her.

Anyway, we're moving into this placed called 'The Pink Palace' thanks to mom and dad's job.

They are paid to write about plants, but mom **REALLY **hates dirt.

I wasn't excited about moving and neither was Coraline.

But, I'll get over it.

I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about moving into 'The Pink Palace'.

But, whatever.

I really don't care.

All I want to do is get through the summer without having to watch out for my baby sister.

But, I know that I will end up having to watch her.

Thanks, Mom and Dad!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy staying with me and my family at 'The Pink Palace'.

And, also, if you want...I'm putting my little sister up for sale.

She's free and I will take care of shipping and everything.

Hope you guys will enjoy

Please leave a review

Thanks(:


	2. Watching Out for Coraline

Older Sister

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Coraline...I only own Missy

Chapter 1

The Jones' family drove through up to 'The Pink Palace'.

Missy paused her I-pod and looked out the window.

She saw the movers starting to unload their things from the moving van.

"Come on, girls."

Mel and Charlie Jones got out of the car with their daughters right behind them.

They walked into their new home.

Coraline and Missy looked around.

Charlie Jones looked at his two daughters.

"So, what do you think girls?"

Coraline went upstairs to check out the rest of their new home, while Missy sat on the couch and continued to listen to her I-pod.

Missy hadn't been there for five minutes and she already hated it.

Mel set up in her labtop in the kitchen and started typing for her and her husband's garden catalog.

Coraline walked down, actually skipped down, the stairs.

She was still wearing her raincoat and her rain boots.

She went into the kitchen and saw her mother typing away on her computer.

She walked over to the kitchen door and went to walk out.

"Hold on. Where are you going?"

Coraline stopped where she was and turned to look at her mother.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Mel shook her head.

"No, you're not."

Coraline let out a groan of frustration.

"Oh, come on, Mom."

Mel shook her head.

"No, Coraline."

Coraline was about to stop out of the kitchen, until an idea popped into her head.

"What about if Missy comes with me?"

Mel nodded her head.

"All right, Coraline. You can go out, if Missy goes with you."

Coraline practically ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Missy was in the middle of a good song, when one of her earbuds was pulled right out of her ear.

"HEY!"

She looked and saw that it was her little sister.

She groaned and pulled the earbud out of her sister's hand.

"What?"

"You have to go outside with me."

Missy shook her head.

"No."

She went to put the earbud back in her ear, until her little sister grabbed her hand.

"Oh, come on, Missy. Just come outside with me."

"No, Coraline!"

"Please, please, please."

All of Coraline's complaining was really getting on Missy's nerves.

"All right, Coraline! All right!"

Coraline nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

She grabbed her sister's hand and started pulling out the back kitchen door.

Coraline was looking around in the bushes, while Missy was sitting on the back porch and listening to her music.

She looked up from her I-pod to her sister.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw her sister holding a broken off branch.

What was she doing with that?

"Coraline."

Coraline looked at her older sister.

Missy took one of the earbuds out of her ears.

"What are you doing with that broken branch?"

"It's not a broken branch. It's a dowsing rod."

"A what?"

"A dowsing rod."

Coraline closed her eyes and turned into a circle.

Missy rolled her eyes, before placing the earbud back in her ear and started looking for a new song.

She chose on a new song and looked up.

Coraline was gone!

She stood up and started looking around for her little sister.

She let out a groan of frustration.

She was going to get in trouble, because her little sister couldn't stay in one place.

Missy placed her I-pod in her back pocket and started looking for her sister.

She found her sister talking to some boy her age.

She was actually happy.

Maybe she was making friends, so that meant that Coraline would stop bothering her.

But, judging by the way Coraline looked at the boy; they weren't going to become friends.

She saw her sister drop her 'dowsing rod' as the boy got on his bike.

He looked at Missy's sister one more time before riding away.

Missy rolled her eyes.

So much for her baby sister making friends.

She walked up the small path to get to her sister, so she could take her home.

Coraline looked through the hole of the wooden cover of the well.

She grabbed a rock and dropped it through the hole.

She put her ear to the hole.

It was a two minutes, before she heard a splash.

"What are you doing?"

Coraline looked up and saw her sister.

"Nothing."

Missy held her hand out to her sister.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Coraline grabbed Missy's hand and they started walking home.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

Reviews are appreciated

Thanks(:


	3. Little Me

Older Sister

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Coraline...I only own Missy

Chapter 2

Coraline was at the kitchen sink, looking out the window watching the rain fall.

She scratched the poison oak on her hand and started placing various packs of different plant seeds against the window.

"I almost fell down a well yesterday."

Mel heard her daughter, but she was busy typing for the garden catalog.

"Uh huh."

Coraline stopped placing the seeds against the window and looked at her mother.

She continued placing the various packets of seeds against the window.

"I would've died."

"That's nice."

Coraline rolled her eyes.

It really didn't surprise her that her mother wasn't listening to her.

"So, can I go out?"

She walked over to her mother at the table.

"I think its perfect weather for gardening."

Mel stopped talking for a minute to look at her daughter.

She shook her head and continued to type.

"No, Coraline."

Coraline's hands balled up into fists and she stamped her foot.

"Rain makes mud, mud makes a mess."

"Mom,"

Coraline unballed her hands and placed them on the table.

"I want stuff **growing **when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?"

"Yeah, something like that. But, then we had the accident."

Mel pointed to the neck brace around her neck.

"It's not my fault that you hit that truck!"

"I never said that it was!"

Coraline scratched the poison oak on her hand.

"I can't believe it. You and Dad get paid to write about plants and you hate dirt."

Mel rolled her eyes and stopped typing.

"Coraline, I don't have time for you right now. And you still have unpacking to do."

Mel pulled down the screen of her labtop to look at youngest daughter.

"Lots of unpacking!"

Coraline crossed her arms over her chest.

"That sounds exciting."

Mel grabbed the newspaper wrapped present from the boy earlier.

"Oh, yeah. Some kid left this on the front porch."

Coraline took the wrapped up newspaper present and found a note from Wybie.

_Hey, Jonesy_

_Look what I found in Grandma's trunk_

_Look familiar?_

_Wybie_

She was very surprised at what she found in the rolled up paper.

It was a doll that looked exactly like her.

"Huh? A little me? That's weird."

"What's his name, anyway?"

"Wybie."

Coraline dropped the newspaper to the floor.

"And I am way too old for dolls."

Mel rolled her eyes, but continued typing.

Coraline walked in the study and saw her father on the computer.

"Hey, Dad. How's the writing going?"

Charlie didn't answer, because he was to into his writing.

"Dad!"

Charlie stopped typing.

"Hello, Coraline."

He looked into the computer screen and saw Coraline holding a doll that looked just like her.

He turned to look at the doll.

"And Coraline doll."

He turned and went back to typing.

"So, do you know where the garden tools are?"

"It's pouring out there, isn't it?"

"It's just raining."

"What did the boss say?"

"Don't even think about going out, Coraline Jones!"

"Then you don't need the tools."

Coraline let out a deep sigh.

She leaned against the door and she was intrigued by its squeaking, so she started swinging on the door making it squeak.

But, Charlie couldn't concentrate with all of the squeaking.

He let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair.

"MISSY!"

Missy heard her father's voice coming down the hallway and into her room.

If her parents were calling her that really only meant one thing.

They needed her to do something with Coraline.

She got up from her bed and went to her Father's study.

She found Coraline swinging on the squeaking door.

"Coraline."

Coraline stopped swinging and looked at her older sister.

"What?"

Missy picked up the doll of her sister and grabbed Coraline's hand.

"Let's go around and count all the doors windows."

"Why?"

"Because, Dad needs to work."

Missy and her sister walked away from their Father's study, leaving him alone to work.

Missy didn't even get a grateful glance from her Father.

She got use to it, but her parents have made it to where if they called on her that she would drop whatever she was doing and take care of Coraline.

Well, there's that...Hope you guys enjoyed reading

Comments are appreciated

Thanks(:


	4. Door Behind the Wallpaper

Older Sister

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Coraline...I only own Missy

Chapter 3

Missy followed her sister and watched her count all the doors and window.

They walked in the living room.

Missy sat on the couch, while Coraline started putting the many snow globes on the mantel of the fireplace.

If there was one thing their mother loved, it was her snow globes.

Coraline looked at the picture above the fireplace.

It was of a little blonde haired boy in blue, spilling his ice cream.

Coraline started writing it down in her little notebook.

"One boring blue boy in a painful boring painting."

Coraline counted the windows.

"Four incredibly boring windows and no more doors."

Coraline went to grab the doll of her off the table, but the doll was no longer there.

"Missy,"

Missy didn't look from her phone.

"What?"

"Where's little me?"

Missy looked up from her phone and looked at the table.

"Didn't you put her on the table?"

"I thought I did. Help me find her."

Missy put her phone in her back pocket and got up from the couch to help her baby sister find her little doll.

Missy heard something fall behind her.

She looked and saw Coraline's little doll behind a box against the wall.

Missy walked over to the box and kneeled down on the floor.

She grabbed the doll and was about to get up, until she saw what the box was hiding.

"Huh?"

Coraline looked at her older sister.

"What is it?"

Missy pushed the box away.

She held up her sister's doll.

"I found your doll, but I found something else."

Coraline walked over to her sister and kneeled next to her.

She saw what her older sister found.

It was a little door, covered behind the wallpaper.

Missy traced the outline of the door through the wallpaper.

"Where does it go, Missy?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know."

Missy handed the doll to her sister.

Coraline held the little copy of her under her arm and looked at her sister.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what is behind the wallpaper."

"Okay."

Missy got up and walked into the kitchen.

Mel stopped typing for a minute and looked at her older sister.

"What are you doing?"

Missy shook her head.

"Nothing. Coraline and I just found a little door behind the wallpaper."

Missy got a blade that you used to open a box and looked around the key drawer to see if she could find the key.

She found a strange key.

It was a black key shaped like a button at the top.

She raised an eyebrow, but closed the drawer.

It had to be the key.

She cut the wallpaper for the door and stuck the key into the lock.

Coraline was anxious to see what was behind the door, even Missy was.

But, the girls didn't know that they were being watched by the little Coraline doll.

Missy opened the door and couldn't believe what she found.

"Well, this was a waste of time."

Coraline raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What?"

Missy opened the door all the way, so Coraline could see.

Coraline smiled turned into a sign of confusion.

There was nothing behind the door, but a brick wall.

"Bricks?"

Missy looked from the brick wall to her baby sister.

"I don't get it."

Missy let out a deep sigh.

"They must've closed this off when they divided up the house."

Missy pulled the key out of the lock and handed it to her sister.

She got up from the floor and started walking to the kitchen.

"You're kidding, right? And why is the door so small?"

Missy stopped and looked at her sister.

"I don't know, okay. So, stop bugging me about it!"

She went into the kitchen.

"You didn't lock it!"

Missy let out a frustrated groan.

Coraline looked back to the small door.

She shurgged her shoulders and closed the door.

Well, there's that

Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review(:


	5. Disgusting Dinner, Good Night

Older Sister

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Coraline...I only own Missy

Chapter 4

Missy, Coraline and Mel were all sitting at the table, waiting for Charlie to bring the food to the table.

He walked over with two pans of food and set them down on the table.

Missy and Coraline looked at the food, before they both let out a grunt of disgust.

The food look like someone had already ate it and threw it up.

_Oh- my twitchy witchy girls  
I think you are so nice,  
I give you bowls of porridge  
And I give you bowls of ice  
Cream_

Charlie served a spoonfull of the food onto each of his daughters plates, his wife's and then his'.

Coraline and Missy let out another groan of disgust, before pushing their plates away.

There was one thing the Jones sisters agreed on, their Father was a terrible cook.

Coraline folded her arms and rested them on the table.

"Why don't you ever cook, Mom?"

Mel rolled her eyes and put down her spoon.

"Coraline, we've been through this before. Your dad cooks, I clean and Missy keeps you out of the way."

Missy rolled her eyes and slid down in her seat.

She got use to her parents labeling as the babysister for Coraline, but it still made her angry.

Mel pushed Coraline's and Missy's plate back to them.

"Try some of the chard. You girls need a vegetable."

Missy only rolled her eyes before placing her earbuds in her ears and turning on her music.

Coraline picked up the green slimly vegetable with her fork, before dropping it back down to her plate.

"It looks more like slime to me."

Charlie stopped eating his dinner and looked at his youngest daughter.

"Well, it's either slime or bed time, fuss pot. Now, what's it gonna be?"

Coraline looked at her 'mini me'.

"You think they're trying to poison me?"

She made the doll nod her head.

Coraline let out a deep sigh, before getting up from the table.

Missy saw her sister get up from the table.

She knew that she was going to bed.

She placed her I-pod in her pocket and followed her sister.

"I'll tuck you in, Coraline."

Coraline couldn't help but to smile.

Even though she knew that she got on her older's sister nerves, she was always there for her at the end of the day.

Coraline walked up the stairs with her look like doll tucked under her arm and her older sister behind her.

Coraline walked into her bedroom, dressed in her favorite orange pajamas.

Missy pulled back the covers and Coraline got in the bed.

Missy handed the teddy bear to Coraline and she wrapped her arms around the teddy bear.

Missy covered her sister up with the blanket, making sure to tuck her in well.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good night, Coraline."

"Good nigh, Missy."

She kissed her little sister's forehead, before turning on her galatic lamp and getting up from the bed.

"Missy?"

Missy stopped where she was and looked at her little sister.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever like it here?"

Missy shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

Missy came to the door and stopped.

She turned to look at her sister one more time.

Her back was to her.

She couldn't help but to smile.

Even though she had to give up being a teacher, she just wanted to see her little sister be a kid.

She walked out of her sister's room, making sure to crack the door.

Missy changed out of her clothes into a pair of green basket ball shorts and a black tank top.

She layed down in her bed and placed her earbuds in her ears.

She turned on her music and turned the volume low.

It wasn't long, before she went to sleep listening to her music.

But, what Missy and Coraline don't know is that there is a force working in their new home that's going to suck them both in.

Well, there's that

I know it was short, but it's something

Thanks for reading

Comments are appreciated(:


	6. Secret Behind The Wallpaper Door

Older Sister

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Coraline...I only own Missy

Chapter 5

Coraline was woken up by the sound of squeaking.

She sat up and looked around her room.

She didn't see anything, but heard the squeaking again.

She was able to find the sound.

It was coming from under her bed.

She looked and saw that it was a mouse for the cause of the noise.

The mouse ran from under her bed to her door.

It stopped and looked at her to see that she hadn't moved.

The mouse squeaked, before leaving her room.

She grabbed her light blue, fluffy blanket and drapped it over her shoulders.

She walked out of her room to see where the mouse went.

She saw the mouse was just outside of Missy's room.

The mouse looked at her.

Coraline didn't understand.

Something about that little mouse wasn't normal.

The mouse squeaked and went into Missy's room.

Due to Coraline's curiosity, she had to follow.

Missy was peacefully asleep, until she heard the sound of squeaking.

She opened her eyes.

She saw that her I-pod was on her nightstand.

Her mom or dad must've come in when she was sleeping and put it there.

She was about to go back to sleep thinking that she was just hearing things, until she heard the squeaking again.

She sat up in her bed and looked around.

Where was that squeaking coming from?

"Missy,"

Missy looked and saw her baby sister standing at the doorway of her room.

"What is it, Coraline?"

Missy heard the squeaking again and looked down to the floor.

A small mouse run out from under bed and ran past Coraline to get out of Missy's room.

Missy screamed and stood up in her bed.

She looked at her baby sister.

"What was that thing doing in my room?!"

Coraline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It was in my room."

The two Jones siblings looked from each other and to the hallway when they heard the little mouse squeak again.

The mouse was standing at the top of the stairs.

The mouse squeaked again and went down the stairs.

Coraline's curiosity got the best of her again and she followed the mouse.

"Coraline!"

Missy jumped down from her bed and followed her little sister.

Coraline followed the little mouse into the living room.

The little mouse hopped over to the door that was hidden behind the wallpaper and was able to squeeze through the cracked door.

Coraline rushed over to the door.

She got down on her knees and opened the door.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

The brick wall was gone, replaced with a long tunnel that shined off purple, pink and blue lights.

But, that's not what caught Coraline's attention.

There was a cracked door at the end of the tunnel.

"Coraline!"

Missy walked into the living room and saw her little sister sitting in front of the open door that was hid behind the wallpaper.

She walked over to her little sister and kneeled next to her.

"Coraline?"

She looked to see what had her attention and her mouth dropped.

Coraline grabbed her older sister's hand.

Missy looked at her baby sister.

"What?"

"Let's go check it out."

Missy thought that it was stupid, but she actually agreed to go with her.

Coraline dropped the blanket from her shoulders and crawled into the tunnel.

Missy knew it was stupid, but she followed her little sister.

But, the Jones girls have no idea what they're getting into.

Well, there's that

Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


End file.
